Nick Jr. Characters Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 2
'Transcript' *Whale: Help, Help! (Whale Sounds) *Uniqua: Did You Hear That? *Diego: It's The Sound of The Whale! *Ming-Ming: Let's Sound Like A Whale, and Tell Him We're Coming! *Steve: Say Ah Ooh Wah! *Blue: (Barks Ah Ooh Wah) *Whale: (Calling) *Kai-Lan: We're Coming to Rescue You! *Diego: Let's Go! *Wubbzy: We Need to See Which Path We Take to The Ocean! *Sportacus: There Are Two Paths! *Diego: Which is The Way to The Beach?, The First Path, Or The Second Path? *Stephanie: The Second Path! *Diego: Right, Stephanie!, The Second Path is Where The Ocean Is. *Miss Spider: Come On! *Holley: Wow!, We Made It To the Ocean. *Squirt: But I Don't See The Whale. *Diego: Do You See The Whale? *Bounce: Yeah! *Dragon: There's The Whale! *Whale: Help!, I'm Stuck! *Shimmer: Don't Worry!, We'll Save You! *Diego: (Gasps), That's A Humpback Whale!, We've Got to Get Him Out of That Net! *Oswald: We Need Your Help! *DJ Lance: Will You Help Us Untie The Knots to Set The Whale Free? *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Great! *Diego: Put Your Hands in The Net and Untie The Knots, Now Untie All of The Knots, Untie, Untie, Untie! *The Fresh Beat Band: Yay! *Dan Handerson: We Set The Whale Free! *Whale: I'm Free!, I'm Free!, Thanks, Diego, Thanks, Nick Jr. Characters. *Milli: You're Welcome. *Diego: Baby Humpback, Where is Your Family? *Whale: My Family is Far Away from The Ocean, and I Don't Know How to Get to My Family. *Molly: Don't Worry, Baby Humpback, We'll Get You Home. *Whale: You Will?, Thanks. *Diego: We Need Something to Ride in The Ocean, To Bring Baby Humpback Home. *Jack: What Can We Use, Diego? *Diego: My Rescue Pack Can Transform Into Anything We Need! *Oobi: Great Idea, Diego! *Diego: To Activate My Rescue Pack, Say, Activate! *Little Bill: Louder! *Little Bear: Activate! *Rescue Pack: Yo!, Rescue Pack! *(Song Starts) *Rescue Pack: A Rescue Pack!, Coming to The Rescue!, Al Rescate!, Rescue Pack!, Coming to The Rescue!, A Rescue Pack Has Got Your Back, I Can Turn Into A Parasail or A Kayak, A Zip Coard, A Snow Board, Whatever You Need, We Can Do It!, Noting to It!, A Rescue Pack!, Coming to The Rescue!, Al Rescate!, Rescue Pack!, Coming to The Rescue!, A Rescue Pack! *(Song Ends) *Rescue Pack: Yo!, Rescue Pack Here!, Diego and The Nick Jr. Characters Need Something to Ride in The Ocean, To Bring Baby Humpback Whale Home, Can They Use A Bicycle to Ride in The Ocean?, No!, Can They Use A Zip Coard to Ride in The Ocean?, No Way!, Can They Use A Motor Boat to Ride in The Ocean?, Yes They Can!, Now You Tell Diego and The Nick Jr. Characters, They Need A Motor Boat! *Diego: What Do We Need? *Maggie: A Motor Boat! *Diego: Hop In, Guys. *Beast: Here We Go! *All: Whee! *Diego: Come On!, We Got to Take The Whale to His Family! *Bobo Brothers: Bobos!, Bobos!, (Laughing), Yay!, Yipee!, (Laughing) *Hamilton: What Was That, Diego? *Diego: That Sounds Like The Bobo Brothers! *Franklin: The Bobo Brothers? *Maisy: Huh? *Diego: Those Naughty Monkeys are Always Causing Trouble!, Do You See The Monkeys? *Kipper: Yeah!, There They Are! *Bob the Builder: And They're Riding in Water Skies! *Diego: We Gotta Stop The Bobos!, To Stop The Bobos, Say, Freeze Bobos! *Binyah Binyah: Again! *All: Freeze, Bobos! *Bobo Brothers: Whoops!, Sorry! *The Curious Buddies, Shane, and David: We Stopped The Bobos! *Diego: Great! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas